<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall of Mars by Trappola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851040">The Fall of Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappola/pseuds/Trappola'>Trappola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Inspired by the constellation outfits like ho boy, Lust, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappola/pseuds/Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars, the planet of aggression, sex, action, desire, competition, courage, and passion.</p><p>Based off of the new constellation outfits. Ace helps Deuce get ready. He's definitely realizing he might like Deuce as more than a friend, which Deuce is completely oblivious to, naturally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace lounged on Deuce's bed, watching the other stare at the costume with a look of concentration that was usually reserved for Trein's class. It seemed he was regarding it carefully, sometimes moving to touch the various accessories that dangled from the hanger supported the entire outfit. "How is someone supposed to remember how this goes?" He finally mumbled, causing Ace's brow to raise. It honestly didn't seem <em>that </em>hard to put on. </p><p>"Practice?" He said, shrugging his shoulders a bit. Deuce fingered one of the chains once more, taking note of how long it was. "You're really <em>are </em>hopeless, you know that?"</p><p>"<em>I'm </em>hopeless? It's definitely easier said than done. If <em>I </em>couldn't do it, you couldn't."</p><p>Ace rolled his eyes before sitting up on the bed. "You wanna bet? I haven't looked at it <em>nearly </em>as long as you have and I know how it goes." Deuce shot a glare back towards Ace, which he returned with a sly grin. It was fun to taunt him, even if his reactions usually weren't as priceless as they used to be. Still, even the small moments like these were at least a <em>little </em>fun. "Bet I could prove it, too~"</p><p>"I'm <em>not </em>putting it on. It's embarrassing."</p><p>"Aww, come on~ It's not <em>that </em>bad. I think it's better than those old summoning robes, don't you think?" </p><p>"Absolutely not. I'd prefer to wear those any day."</p><p>"Hmm~ A bit traditional, then." Ace got up from the bed and crossed the small room to examine the outfit. He moved his fingers to the blue fabric, taking in the softness. Really, the school didn't cut any costs when making it. "You should try it on." </p><p>Deuce sighed, shaking his head. "You just want me to do it so you can laugh."</p><p>The ginger's brows furrowed and he gave the other an incredulous expression. "I'm <em>not </em>going to laugh!" He wasn't lying, either. And judging by the long silence as the other's eyes narrowed and examined him, the other could tell. "I'll even help, alright? To prove my point." </p><p>The darker haired boy rolled his eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. "<em>Fine</em>. But now you've had time to look at it too."</p><p>"<em>Hardly</em>." Ace said, leaning back against a wall as his friend moved to take off his shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching him carefully disassemble the outfit so he could get to the under layer of the costume. He had seen Deuce without a shirt before, but there were some days like this, where something inside of him would stir. Deuce was lean, though more muscular than him, which he didn't mind too much. When the feeling had first overwhelmed him, he had tried to push it aside as jealousy for his physique, but that didn't seem quite right either. </p><p>When the blue haired boy got to the black layer underneath, a small disappointment flooded over him. The shirt was tight, but that still didn't bring the weird stirring inside of him. The redhead normally tried to shake feeling from himself completely, but something about this outfit made him feel daring. Standing up straight, Ace closed the gap between the two of them, moving to run his hands along the fabric of his shirt, making sure it laid smooth on his skin.</p><p>"I can do that." Deuce said, his brows knitting tightly together.</p><p>"It's <em>my </em>challenge. I'm not going to let you be sloppy."</p><p>"A-Ah..." The other took a slight step back. "Well, you don't need to help yet. I'm not even done with the bottom layer." <em>Oh god</em>. Ace thought to himself, watching as the other turned around to hide his body from him. Red eyes bore down on the black briefs that were now exposed to him, though the other, who was apparently not very comfortable changing more than a shirt in front of someone else, only gave him a moment to look. <em>Did he always have an ass...? </em>He tried to remember their first week of classes. It was true that they were doing a lot of training, it's <em>possible </em>that he just hadn't noticed it. But <em>how</em>? Ace chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching as the other turned to face him once more. "Fine, come on. Prove it."</p><p><em>Prove it</em>. As much as he knew he had planted that idea in Deuce's mind, a part of him wanted the other to <em>actually </em>wanr him to touch him. Getting to his feet, he grabbed the second layer of the outfit which had been strewn aside. Holding it over his arm, he brought a finger to his chin and glanced the other up and down, making sure that everything was <em>perfect</em>. To both his delight and disappointment, it was. But the question of <em>why </em>he was disappointed lingered in his mind. No, he was beginning to know why. Wanting your best friend to <em>want </em> you to touch them wasn't something that normal friends did.</p><p>The ginger unclasped part of the robe, slinging it over the other's shoulders. As he reached up, he could feel the warmth of the other's body and the stiffness at which he held himself, which brought a small chuckle to his lips.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You don't have to be so nervous." He chuckled once more. "You're stiff as a board."</p><p>"A-Ah..." Deuce started, "I haven't really had anyone dress me since I was a kid. It's a little embarrassing."</p><p>Ace said as he clasped the layer so it hung over the other shoulder's perfectly. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity, however. His hands ran slowly along the other's shoulders a couple times, gentle, but firm enough that the other might not realize he was actually <em>trying </em>to caress him. Granted, Deuce was usually far too dumb at times to catch on to simple things like that. How many people had done similar things without him catching on? Or...<em>had </em>Deuce caught on at some point? Red eyes dared a glance towards the other's lips, imagining the other kissing someone. He couldn't really see it. Well, not until that vague image of a girlfriend turned into Ace kissing the other, the outfit they were putting on him now strewn across the--</p><p><em>Nope. </em>He wasn't going to go further down that road. That was <em>far </em>too dangerous. The redhead gulped, turning quickly to grab the blue outer layer. He could feel Deuce's aqua eyes bearing down into him, and his was worried the other might suddenly be able to read the thoughts running through his mind or hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. No--he knew that there was no way the other was going to figure out that he was imagining these things without being told, which felt like both a curse and a blessing. He pulled the fabric around the other's shoulders, allowing his fingers to trace the definition of Deuce's muscles to place the sleeves at their correct position before clasping it in the front. </p><p>The main part was done too soon. His canines bit into the inside of his lips, trying to will away the growing disappointment as he grabbed the large necklace. He stood close to the other--<em>too </em>close, as even Deuce refused to look at him as he brought the chain over his head, though he didn't shy away from his touch either, even as Ace gently brought the pendant to sit perfectly on his chest. He lingered there for a moment, knowing a light shade of pink was blushing his cheeks. He was, however, surprised to see that the other was blushing as well. He had to break the tension, <em>something</em>. </p><p>He took a half a step back, letting out a chuckle before turning to grab the bracelets. "What are you looking like that for~?" He teased, peering out of the corner of his eyes to see Deuce stiffen slightly as those bright aqua eyes shot him a look of surprise. "You're not thinking anything weird, are you?" </p><p>"What would I be thinking that's weird?" He genuinely sounded surprised to hear that, leaving an annoyed expression visible on the redhead's face. For a moment, he had hoped that the other was actually <em>wanting </em>him to touch him. That he could <em>stop </em>undressing him and he could instead explore him and his body in ways that didn't involve putting on <em>more </em>layers. Though, as he looked up and down at the costume the school had provided, it certainly wasn't the hardest to imagine leaving on for...<em>no.  Stop. </em></p><p>This was getting far more dangerous than he had originally anticipated. Sure, the whole thing had started out as a joke and an excuse to get closer to Deuce, but at this rate it was going to be obvious that he wanted something more with him, even for someone as dumb as him.</p><p>"Deuce." He said before tossing the bracelets towards him. He was quick to react with only one toppling to the floor. "You can't fuck that one up."</p><p>He gave the other an annoyed expression as he put the bangles on his wrists, letting out an audible sigh. He could tell that Deuce <em>really </em>didn't want to be in this outfit. "Are you almost done?"</p><p>"Hmmm~" Ace said, letting the chain that went on his head slide through his fingers, only to catch the chain once more and repeat the process. "I don't think so, something's missing."</p><p>"What could <em>possibly </em>be missing aside from that?"</p><p>"Just sit down on the bed, you idiot." Ace said, moving towards the desk. He opened a few drawers, taking note of the things inside until he finally landed on the eyeliner Deuce needed in order to paint the spade on his face. Most of the time the two of them did it anyways, but on a day off when they had planned to stay inside most of the time? Why bother? But no--Ace wanted the <em>perfect </em>image of Deuce in his mind in this outfit. Turning on his heel, he watched Deuce let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>"<em>Really</em>?"</p><p>"If I forget it you're just going to say I lost."</p><p>"I won't." He said, though the redhead had already placed the hair accessory next to him on the bed and tilted the blue haired boy's face up towards him. "Can you even draw a spade well?"</p><p>"Better than you."</p><p>Deuce scoffed, though it didn't throw a wrench in Ace's plans. "Doubtful. <em>I'm </em>the one who practices it all the time."</p><p>"It hurts that you'd doubt my artistic skills~ I'll have you know I'm <em>quite </em>the artist."</p><p>"I've never seen you draw anything other than a heart in our entire time here." <em>Yeah, that's because I'm lying</em>. Still, the spade wasn't turning out horribly. With the other's eyes closed, he was able to take in the visual freely...and then, as his mind was doing a lot today, pervert it. Ace dared to actually bite down on his lower lip as he imagined Deuce begging for him, a lustful film over his half-lidded eyes. </p><p>Once the spade was finished, Ace lingered with his knuckle underneath the other's chin, forcing the other to open his eyes and give him a quizzical glance. "Ace? Are you okay?"</p><p>No, he <em>wasn't </em>alright. The ginger placed one of his knees on the bed and he pushed the blue haired boy to lay across the bed. There was a visible panic as Ace climbed on top of him, hands on either side of his head. Ace could feel his heart beating heavily inside of his chest and knew that it was too late at this point. There was no playing off that he wanted more than what they already had. He couldn't just be <em>friends</em>. And how could he? Staring down at the taller of the two, for once seeming so fragile as he stared back up at him, he couldn't believe that someone else hadn't tried to snatch him up already. How could someone look at him and <em>not </em>imagine him with some perverted look on his face? Ace smirked before closing the gap between their lips, begging for approval from the one person he cared enough about to give ask for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pt 2 - Deuce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wasn't gonna give it to you but then I kept thinking it felt incomplete, so here you go. Have fun! Little bit of delinquent Deuce here because jesus I love a good Deuce top but I guess I'm the minority in good ol' AceDu. But ultimately Ace is gonna take control because we need to utilize the constellation outfit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even he had to admit Ace was acting weird. He was standing way too close, had been adamant about doing his makeup. Did he have a fever or something? Was he tired? Though, as the soft trace of liquid eyeliner shaped out the spade on his eye, he had to admit, it was kind of nice. Sure, the likelihood of it turning out pretty bad was probably pretty high, but it wasn't as if he needed to keep it on. He could just relax for a moment, enjoy how it felt to be doted on just a little.</p><p>Though, when the gentle motion of the felt tip eyeliner pen had stopped moving with Ace still incredibly close, aqua eyes opened to stare back at the other. The face staring back at him held an expression he hadn't really noticed on Ace before--he had half-lidded eyes, a blush across his cheeks, and his lips gently parted. Furrowing his brow, Deuce searched the other's face, lingering a little on his lips his teeth bit gently on his lower lip. "Ace? Are you okay?"</p><p>The red eyes moved to meet his, though the strange expression didn't change. He felt one of Ace's hands move on his chest to push him back on his bed, the other's knee just a <em>little </em>too close. His heart began to beat heavily inside of his chest, taking note at how odd the other's behavior was. <em>Something's definitely wrong</em>. Deuce concluded as the other stared down at him. The blue haired boy shrinked into himself just a little bit, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as he glanced away from the person on top of him.</p><p>But then Ace kissed him. It was a little rough, and at first, he wasn't sure how to respond. He just blinked a couple times in surprise before closing his eyes, knowing that seeing him that close would only make him <em>more </em>nervous. As the ginger pulled away, he could feel a light tingle at his lips and his heart was <em>pounding </em>inside of his head. If this was a joke, stealing his first kiss was too far for his liking.</p><p>"Looks like you're as immature as always." He stated, eyes glaring up towards the other.</p><p>A smirk formed on Ace's lips as he shifted a little, making it all too apparent just how close Ace was to his crotch. <em>Is he doing this on purpose?</em> He could feel his own cheeks reddening at the contact, the proximity of Ace himself, and the memory of the kiss that had just transpired."Whatever can you mean~?" The boy on top of him leaned down once more, though this time it was to leave a nip at his neck. Deuce shifted nervously underneath him, closing his eyes as he tried to will away the pleasure of the other's breath on his skin and the feeling of his crotch rubbing against the other's knee once more as he squirmed. This wasn't good--he was doomed to fall prey to this joke if he didn't move.</p><p>As soon as the other pulled away from him again and began investigating the work done on Deuce's neck, the blue haired boy pushed the other off of him. In a quick motion, he pushed the other on the bed instead, pinning his arms above his head in case he tried to continue with any of his antics.</p><p>"The joke's not funny anymore." In fact, he was a <em>little </em>angry.</p><p>Ace raised a brow. His hands gripped tighter around the other's wrists, watching as he stared intently at Deuce's lips. "It's a <em>little </em>funny."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" His eyes narrowed and he leaned down this time, determined to get payback. He also decided to go for the neck, unhappy with the fact that the other had almost <em>certainly </em>left a mark with how rough he had been. Instead, he sucked on the skin, trying his best to leave a bigger, more visible mark than the other would have done. How would he like it now? Ace squirmed underneath him, which caused Deuce's heart to race in anticipation. It seemed like it was working and any moment he'd be begging the other to stop. </p><p>Instead, Ace let out a moan. A part of him hated how the sound of him in pleasure made his heart leap to his throat, but he wouldn't back down. He was going to get the other to surrender. He had started this mess, after all. He pulled away ever so slightly, examining the already bruising skin he had caused. It was nice and big--hard to ignore unless the other used makeup to cover it. He shifted to the other side of his neck, causing the boy below him to squirm even more. He had to admit, there was something about the other's movements underneath him that made his revenge a little <em>less </em>like work than he had anticipated. It hadn't taken much to convince himself to keep tormenting him. </p><p>It was only when the other let out a breathy version of his name that it pulled him out of his revenge-driven state. His eyes widened a little at the other, his own cheeks read as he leaned to sit back on the other's legs, covering his face with the back of his hand to hide the blush from the other. Still, he peered down at the other, watching as he tried to regain his senses back. <em>Oh God</em>. He realized, wondering just <em>what </em>he had done. As the other moved to prop himself up with his elbows, the blue haired boy immediately moved to get off of him completely, his heart threatened to jump out of his chest.</p><p>He could feel red eyes baring into him, though he didn't say or do anything just yet. Perhaps he was still recovering. "Sorry, I--" He cut himself off, uncertain how to even finish that statement. <em>Sorry, I didn't mean to</em>? Of course he did. <em>Sorry, I didn't mean to get that into it</em>? Also not entirely true. What had pulled him out of it was how <em>much </em>he had enjoyed hearing the his name on Ace's lips, dripping with a pleasure he had caused. </p><p>The blue haired boy felt the mattress move as the other came to sit next to him. The two of them sat for a long while without talking, Ace using his hands to prop himself up as he leaned back. Wasn't he being a <em>little </em>too casual about this? Finally though, he leaned forward and tried to catch his gaze. "Deuce." His voice was more serious than normal, though the embarrassment was still running rampant through Deuce's body. It was only when Ace moved a knuckle to Deuce's chin to guide him to look at him that he actually did so. His cheeks burned even hotter, blue eyes darting to the side to avoid the other's all-to-close face.</p><p>When Ace kissed him a second time, it was slower, softer. And this time, Deuce closed his eyes and kissed back. If this really was a joke, Deuce was falling for it. He took control of the situation almost immediately, fighting for dominance as he deepened the kiss. The ginger bit at his lower lip, causing a hitch in Deuce's breathing. When the other had said he had wanted him to help him get dressed, this was <em>not </em>what he had had in mind. He moved to push the ginger back on the bed once more, though this time he didn't restrain his hands. Instead, his own worked at the button-up of the dorm uniform, fumbling slightly as his nerves got the best of him.</p><p>As soon as the shirt was open, his hands glided over the other's pale skin, thumbs gently teasing the other's nipples. He heart a chuckle escape Ace's lips, and a sudden urge to continue marking the other overwhelmed him. He leaned down, this time focusing on the clavicle as he sucked on the gentle skin. Ace arched against him, his fingers curling into his hair as settled back into the erotic rhythm they had had before Deuce had panicked. This time was even better, though. With each whine the boy below him made and each time he moved into his touch, it sent a warmth up his body he hadn't experienced before. This was different than when he had masturbated--having someone reacting to his touch was far more erotic than he could have <em>ever </em>imagined. He made his way down the other's chest, leaving marks of varying sizes and intensity before selling on the nipple. His tongue caressed it gently, followed by soft nips. A louder moan escaped Ace's lip's, and this time when he ached against him, he couldn't ignore the growing erection under his clothes.</p><p>A smirk formed on his lips and a hand moved to caress it, gently first with just his fingertips to tease him. He could feel his own dick beginning to twitch underneath his clothing, fully intoxicated by the boy writhing underneath him. As his own arousal grew, the rubbing through Ace's white pants grew firmer. Deuce licked his lips as he sat up from the other's chest, staring down at the other with a smirk.</p><p>The sight was better than he expected. Ace's heavy breathing, the marks left on his skin, <em>especially </em>the hard to hide ones he had left to torment him earlier. His expression showed arousal, greed. And <em>shit</em>, Deuce had fallen further down this rabbit hole than he had expected. He moved to unbutton the other's pants, though Ace shot up and placed a hand on the other's chest. "Wait."</p><p>His lips were only just a few inches from his and they both were breathing heavily, which caused Deuce's brows to furrow slightly. A disappointed sigh escaped his lips, though he moved his hands to the side of the bed. Ace rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss him once more, once again nipping at his bottom lip. "Don't look so much like a wounded puppy~" He teased, pushing him off of him.</p><p>Deuce leaned back on the bed, propping himself up with his hands as he tried to catch his breath for a moment. However, that was when he felt the ginger lifting the skirt of his outfit. Aqua eyes widened and he sat up, taking note of the feeling of the other's hands at the waistband of the leggings underneath. "A-Ah...you don't have to!" He stated, still thinking that the other had wanted to stop. As the stretchy fabric slid down his legs along with the briefs he had been wearing, he didn't fight getting out of them.</p><p>"You should see how hard you are~" Ace teased once more.</p><p>"Sh-shut <em>up</em>!" His hands moved along the bare skin of Deuce's thighs before one finally moved to the base. The boy on the bed leaned back fully, both embarrassment and pleasure flooding over him as he felt the warmth of a tongue along the shaft of his dick.</p><p><em>Fuck. Ace is right there. </em>He told himself as he glanced down to the shape of a head underneath his skirts. Then, he felt himself being enveloped by the other's mouth. Deuce let out a loud gasp, sitting up once more as the other bobbed his head up and down. His hand moved to the top of his head, cursing the layers of fabric between him and the boy he so desperately wanted to see sucking his dick. He tried to pull at the fabric, but Ace immediately released his dick from his mouth, pulled the skirts back over his head, and scolded him. "That's not the game we're playing."</p><p>That was unfair. His hands rested on the side of the bed, trying to imagine how the other looked underneath the fabric. Half-lidded eyes staring back at him when he would pull at Ace's hair? A perfect image. He left out a loud moan, grasping lightly at the covers underneath him. Ace moaned from underneath his skirt as well, which was when he realized that the boy on his knees had been touching himself as well. Just the image of him on his knees, sucking Deuce's dick while pleasuring himself was enough to cause him to moan again. He could already feel himself coming to a climax, uncertain if it was the blow job, Ace himself, or the fact that he couldn't see the other that made him come so close to the edge so quickly. "Ace, I'm gonna--" He cut himself off, biting his lower lip. Ace kept sucking, the moans against his dick setting Deuce over the edge. His legs shook and he leaned forward, gasping as he felt himself being sucked dry by the boy he shared a bedroom with.</p><p>As he caught his breath, he noticed the other wasn't coming up yet. Deuce pulled at his skirt until the fabric fell off of Ace's head, his eyes clouded over with pleasure. The blue haired boy's lips parted slightly before moving to the floor as well, moving to replace Ace's hand with his own. He rested his head against the boy's shoulder as the ginger's finger's curled around his hair. He wasn't far off at all. Ace pulled a fistful of hair tightly, letting out a loud moan. He sped up, causing the other to grasp at his robes with the hand that had been clutching the floor for stability. Ace's body curled towards his, causing a smirk to form on his lips as Deuce continued. Soon, Ace's body was also shaking and Deuce could feel the warmth of his cum on his hands. Aqua eyes glanced down, taking note of the mess the other had created.</p><p>Ace panted, finally releasing his grip on both Deuce's hair and his robes before glancing towards him. Red eyes examined his face, also still reeling from the pleasure he had experienced only a moment before. The other leaned in and gave him another lazy kiss, which although he wasn't sure why, surprised him. Then, Ace wrapped his arms around the other and pushed him towards the ground, his body weight pinning Deuce down as he continued to catch his breath. The redhead let out a breathy laugh before turning to lay on the other, his chin resting on Deuce's chest to stare up at him. He could feel the other studying him, but the two remained quiet for a long while before Ace reached up, grabbing some of Deuce's blue locks between his fingers. "I forgot the headpiece." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>